Find the numerical value of
\[\frac{\sin 18^\circ \cos 12^\circ + \cos 162^\circ \cos 102^\circ}{\sin 22^\circ \cos 8^\circ + \cos 158^\circ \cos 98^\circ}.\]
Explanation: We can write
\begin{align*}
\frac{\sin 18^\circ \cos 12^\circ + \cos 162^\circ \cos 102^\circ}{\sin 22^\circ \cos 8^\circ + \cos 158^\circ \cos 98^\circ} &= \frac{\sin 18^\circ \cos 12^\circ + \cos 18^\circ \cos 78^\circ}{\sin 22^\circ \cos 8^\circ + \cos 22^\circ \cos 82^\circ} \\
&= \frac{\sin 18^\circ \cos 12^\circ + \cos 18^\circ \sin 12^\circ}{\sin 22^\circ \cos 8^\circ + \cos 22^\circ \sin 8^\circ}.
\end{align*}Then from the angle addition formula,
\begin{align*}
\frac{\sin 18^\circ \cos 12^\circ + \cos 18^\circ \sin 12^\circ}{\sin 22^\circ \cos 8^\circ + \cos 22^\circ \sin 8^\circ} &= \frac{\sin (18^\circ + 12^\circ)}{\sin (22^\circ + 8^\circ)} \\
&= \frac{\sin 30^\circ}{\sin 30^\circ} = \boxed{1}.
\end{align*}